


A Lucky Man

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1MW June Bingo [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's heat is starting and once again he realises how very lucky he is</p><p>a/n my first a/b/o. While I love reading a/b/o I have discovered this is the best I can do writing it</p><p>prompt heat/estrus</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lucky Man

Phil tugged at his collar one more time. His skin both crawled and ached to touch. He just wanted to go home. Closing his office down, he headed for the elevators. Thankfully they were empty and he could ride down in peace, knowing the subway ride to his stop was going to be hell with the press of people all wanting the same thing, to go home. When he was like this he barely could touch his own skin to have people getting close to him made it worse.

He exited the building to see Pepper standing next to the car, waiting.

"How did you know," he asked when he was standing in front of her.

"You weren't yourself this morning so I figured you'd welcome a ride home tonight."

"Thank you," he said with a sigh as he crawled into the Rolls behind her.

"My pleasure," Pepper said with a smile, "Happy, take us home."

Phil didn't pay much attention to any conversation between Pepper and Happy. He just leaned back in the comfort of the seat and closed his eyes. He knew from experience what was to come over the next few days. Pepper would take him home, feed him, caress his body as he alternated between having the sweats and the chills. And when he was in full bloom heat, Tony would come to him, knot him, give him release as many times as he needed until the rage off heat subsided and then Pepper would come back and take care of them both.

"What are you smiling about?"

He opened his eyes and looked over at her sitting next to him looking radiant. "Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you and Tony," he answered taking her hand and kissing it.

"Such a charmer."

"Just stating the truth," and he was. He was an omega man with an alpha man who took care of him when he needed it and let him be a strong man otherwise a wonderful beta woman he could make love to and spoil and who took care of both of them.

"We love you too Phil," she told him smiling. "Now let's go take care of you."

He nodded, noticing they were at the tower. It would be a quick ride to the penthouse and he would be the sole focus to those two people he loved and somehow managed to love him back.


End file.
